


burnning luvv

by ConfusedRavenclaw



Category: In the Heights - Miranda, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Kissing, its good, piraguas, this is the lowest point in my life, wasshinton higgts, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedRavenclaw/pseuds/ConfusedRavenclaw
Summary: gigi has beeen looking for luvv for so many long. little does she kniw it stands on the corner of the bode ayga in the bar rio.





	1. Chapter 1

gigs pov

gigi walked down the streer. she had jumped on the only triain to new york cuty!!!! wassinton higghts!! a new life for gigi

but why did gigi come to washington heigths ?   
shes looking 4 love!!!!!!!!

she turned a corner ro a place that said danelllas hair and nails. gigi laughed

nobody can perfect my lushus locks and beautyful nails other than me!!! she said to herself

but then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a moment that would change gigis lide

she saw the most beautidul man shed ever seen

itw as true love

piragas pov

piragua guy had veen making piraguage all day!!!!!! life in washin h was hard,, money is tighy but even so (LMAO COULDNT NOT SLIP IN ThAT REFERENCE LMAO HAHAH xD owo)

hed given up on finden true love

my only love is for piragua! he say to himself sometimes

but then he saw her

the most beautiful being hed ever seen

she was a frog

a hot frong ;)

esz

she had purple glossy skin and was really fuvkin short

she has green eyeliner and shadow because she s edgy yet glamourouis

her plump lips looked like they had had needle plastic inthem,, but no! ot was one or=f pirag guys talents to tell when someone has had fill lips, and gigi did not!!!!! her plump natural lips had a beauty spot not far a ]way ,, delicious!!!!!

but the bit that really mafe him swoon

was ghe hair

a single lucioious lock of golden mane flowed beween her bulbous eyes (which sat on top og ehr purple head and had lil sparkles in them - fill of life!)

al l he wanted was 2 stroek that spicy hair

he knew he needed to do it

he was gooing to talk to erh!!!!1


	2. too

gigis pov

he opened his tasty mouth 

"hellon"  
he said

wow1!1

those smooth lantino tones

"ribette" gigi reply'd

"woud u like to go date sometime?? we can drink piraguag lol" said her new true love

"whats u r name" screames gig

" ist piragua guy" "first name pirag last name gyy"

"that s pretty i think im in love with ur smooth lantino tones can i have a lantino snowcone please"

"THEYRE NT FUCKIJNF SNOWCONES BINCH lol i love u too though"

" so wgere do u want to go datt

'u cant do better than me"

i know

ok

they kissed agressivly, her long frong tiongue qround his]

then they got married and mad e beestiality babue s yes true love they moved to ohio and then pirag died because he overdoesde omm piragueas it was a tasty death and gig as so sad she kill herself and her children so theyre togethrr 4 eternty amen nad than k u love u


End file.
